We came along way to get where we wanted
by della-dolll
Summary: the title says it all. they have been through a lot, they still wonder how the hell did we make it this far? But it didn't matter, they love the fact they made it far together. Phil and Chris couldn't have been in a better place then they all ready are. They'll keep moving forward. Together.


"_Phil_," Chris mumbled quietly towards the sleeping man next to him. "_Phil_." Chris mumbled once more this time pushing gently on the younger man beside him.

He let out a deep long sigh realizing that there was no way in hell he could wake up sleeping beauty. He smiled to himself, just hearing Phil soft breathing gave him a warm feeling inside.

It was music to his ears, but sadly he had to get up and make breakfast for himself and his lover.

He got out of bed and cast one more glanced at his lover Phil brooks also known as Cm punk. He left the room quietly making his way to the kitchen.

He stared happily at the pictures attached to the wall; all were a great memory of him and Phil and even there closes friends together.

How did Chris get so lucky in finding someone as amazing as Phil was?

They have come a long way to get where they wanted, it wasn't easy, but they made it.

He went through hell for a while after his divorce with Jessica; this was awhile back when she finally had caught Jericho and Dolph Ziggler in bed together. That's right awhile back Chris was screwing with _Zigleypuff_ for as long as he could remember.

Actually that was his first time in having sex with a guy. It lasted for two years, but broke it off after the divorce; he felt awful and decided that he needed to be alone for a while. Dolph gave him his space.

There still good friends though, heck he was okay with the fact that Chris and Phil were together.

Guess good things do happen to people after all.

_He heard footsteps approaching behind him._

"_Chris_!," Said a very grouchy Phil "I woke up fucking cold without you by my side."

The look on Phil face could only be called adorable his lips were pouted and snuggled against Jericho not wanting to let go.

"Babe i tired waking you up but you wouldn't budge! And you looked so cute." Chris leaned over and gave phil a full kiss on the lips.

"Well if my _fiancé_ wakes up, that means i got to wake up. If your still asleep that means I'll go back to sleep." Phil Argued.

Chris laughed along with the younger man. That was right; he had proposed to this wonderful man in front of him. Their wedding was next month, and it was planned to be small yet very beautiful.

"**_Alright deal_**. "Chris kissed Phil once more, he released they younger man and went back to cooking some scrambled eggs.

Phil stared at Chris for a while before walking up to the older man and cornering him.

Chris turned with the sudden action but soon found himself lip lock with Phil once more.

"Baby..._I'm Cooking_" Chris said in between kissing.

"So, I don't want eggs…I want something else." A smirk pressed against Phil's lips. He sent a small wink towards Chris before heading to the bedroom.

_Chris followed along after him_.

* * *

It was about 3:45 p.m., neither Phil nor Chris expected company at this time of day. Surely it wasn't too early but it wasn't too late either.

Chris with Phil on his lap sat directly down on their love seat. Both staring directly at the man seating across from them in their very own living room.

It was none other than _The Miz_.

Phil of course wasn't a fan of the Miz, it was no secret inside and outside the locker-room. However the Miz was actually a good pal of Chris Jericho, so it made it ten times worse for Phil to actually have this guy come to his house, breathing his air, and just fucking up his day.

"No way?" Chris gawking at miz with mouth wide open. Phil lifted his own arm up and closed Chris jaw.

"YES WAY!"Miz yelled.

This only made Phil shut his eyes hoping it was all just a nightmare and when he woke up him and Chris would be in bed still asleep cuddle up together.

"So i told him, whatever i don't need you! **I Am AWSOME**." Miz cockily smiled towards the two lovers.

Phil chocked back a laugh. "Maybe the Miz should be called the show off. "Phil whispered too Chris who in return punched his arm lightly.

"Yeah so all of this breaking up shit sums up to only one thing...PARTY! And you guys are invited! Beer and _uh_ Pepsi for these child." He smiled down at Phil who gave back a sarcastic smile.

"Um," there was a long pause from Chris. "Will just have to see."

"Alright man hope to see you and this..." He pointed lazily at Phil.

Chris waved good bye to Miz and gently closed the door.

"That was nic-"

"He is such a dick."

"I know Phil but-"

"God did you hear him talk and talk and talk! My head was about to burst!"

"_Ha-ha_ baby I know he-"

"What a shit head, hopefully he gets unlucky tonight."

"Phil hey, can you stop interrupti-"

_"I'm sorry did you say something Chris?_"

"No...I was just saying...would you please...shut the hell up."

Chris glared at phil. Phil eyes wide open. Chris took this as a yes.

"_Alright_!," he smiled "Well I'm not really in a party mode tonight, I'll go if you go."

Phil dropped down on the floor, the sudden action frighten Chris.

"PHIL! _Oh my god_! Are you okay baby!"

Phil looked up at Chris and shook his head violently. "How can you ask me such a question! 'I'll go if you go?' _HELL NO_!"

* * *

"I love you." Phil sang happily towards the older man besides him in bed.

"_I love you too Philly_."

"It's phil...or punk or God."

"_Punkers_?"

"Close enough Chrissy, close enough."

Chris chuckled. "_Hey_," he whispered "_i have a secret_."

Phil snuggled up closer to Chris and whispered "I want to know."

Chris wrapped his arm around Phil and chuckled. "Alright but, you got to keep it between us" Phil shook his head. "**Dolph wants Vicky back**."

Phil smiled dropped. His face scrunched up confused by the sudden change. "What? I thought Aj and him were like a thing?"

"Nah, he thinks she **loco**, he misses Vicky, winning the belt was great and all...but she wasn't there to raise up his hand...it completely broke his heart..._she promised_."

Phil frowned; he looked deep into Chris baby blue eyes. "_Hey Chris_," he whispers. "If I win **wwe championship** belt again or any champion belt...do you promise to be there to raise my hand?"

Chris leaned in closer "_I promise_." He lips gently brushes Phil lips.

Chris crashed his lips against Phil and kissed him passionately: his tongue probing past the older men's lips. Phil loud moan was swallowed by Chris mouth covering his.

Phil's hand travel down to Chris pants. Both men started undressing each other. The shirts were gone so were the pants and ect. They lay naked.

Chris Sticking his hand into Phil mouth, the straightedge sucks the digits making sure they were slick and wet enough to enter him.

Chris pulled his finger down between Phil legs. Phil moaned loudly, he couldn't take it Chris fingers pushing in and out of him every second, he bite down on his fist.

Chris took out his fingers and swiftly entered him. Complete pain rushed over Phil face. Be bite down harder.

"Do you want me to wait?" Chris asked worried.

Phil shook his head "_N-no..go..fast. NOW_!"

"_Alright just for you_."

* * *

Chris was resting his head against the pillow still exhausted from his and Phil's previous action. While Phil head lay close to Chris. He wasn't tired like the older man next to him was. Actually he was enjoying himself at the moment.

Phil was keeping himself busy playing on Chris iPhone until a message interrupted his win.

"_Wow_." Phil laughed while reading Chris text.

"Hm?" Chris mumbled against the pillow.

"Mr. I'm Awesome, said he just had a sex with wade! Can you believe it?"

"What? But he said they broke up?! Didn't he tell us he was going to move on or something like that?"

Phil shrugged" I don't know it is a miracle if anyone understood anything coming out of his mouth."

"I like this, just us...talking its nice." Chris whispered.

"Me too," Phil held on to Chris hand. "**We came along way to get where we wanted baby**."

Chris kissed Phil hand. "No going back."

"No going back," Phil repeats. "_Just keep moving forward_."

"_Yeah, Exactly_…"


End file.
